unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Comes with a Cost
'Comes with a Cost '''is the 4th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is the 4th overall episode of the series. Plot Shawn and Spencer go on their first mission together. Jennifer and Samantha involve themselves in Romance. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Sabryna Cash * Samantha Reid Guest Star * Ashley * ''Robber * Bystander Storyline (Spencer’s House) Shawn: Well I have been seeing some new. Spencer: Oh really? Shawn: Her name is Samantha. I call her Sammy though. Spencer: What does she look like? Shawn: She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is a sophomore. Spencer: A sophomore? Really… Shawn: It’s not about the age. The ranking of the person. It’s about their personality. Spencer: If she makes you happy go for it. Shawn: She does. Spencer: I’m happy for you. (Samantha’s House) Jennifer: How did the date go? Samantha: It was actually really wonderful. Jennifer: Really? I didn’t think Shawn was the romantic type. Samantha: Yeah, he really is. He was gentle with me. Jennifer: Does that mean what I think? Samantha: Yeah, we had sex after watching Netflix. Jennifer: Oh my god! Isn’t Shawn a virgin? Samantha: He was and so was I. Jennifer: I haven’t even had sex with Luke yet. Samantha: You have to live life. You only get one chance. Jennifer: Did you use protection? Samantha: Yeah, of course! Jennifer: I’m sorry but I cannot get that image out of my head now. Samantha: He made me feel special. Jennifer: Oh no! I know that look. You had that look at Chris Wood. Samantha: What look? Jennifer: That in love face. I wouldn’t go for it. Samantha: Why not? Jennifer: Okay, don’t tell anyone but I heard Tammi and Morgan talk in the hospital. Samantha: Morgan Cash? Jennifer: Yes. Samantha: Okay what about them? Jennifer: Morgan has a huge crush on Shawn. Samantha: Oh. Well I don’t see her getting with Shawn anyways. Jennifer: I guess you are right. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Samantha: Trust me. I won’t. (Shawn’s House) (Ringing noise) Spencer: What is that ringing? Shawn: Oh that’s my new app on my iPhone. Spencer: What new app? Shawn: Well I created an app to let us know about if any supernatural events or crime is going on in the city. Spencer: We can’t reveal ourselves. Shawn: Do not worry I have that covered. Spencer: I hope it’s good. Shawn: Gear Up! (In the air) 'Spencer: '''I cannot believe we are actually going to fight the villains. '''Shawn: '''Ever since Courtney I just can’t stop! '''Spencer: '''Yeah, I guess. '''Shawn: '''But you got to admit it is kind of fun. '''Spencer: '''Yeah, but these costumes. '''Shawn: '''I might be into designing a bit. '''Spencer: '''Okay, I’m done! '''Shawn: '''What! ''(Corner of a Street) 'Robber: '''Give me the money! Or I will shoot everyone here! ''(Robber pulls out gun) 'Ashley: '''Okay… Okay! Here! ''(Spencer and Shawn fly in) 'Spencer: '''Stop! Do not hand him the money. ''(Robber shoots Spencer) 'Shawn: '''Watch out! ''(Spencer ducks below the bullet) 'Robber: '''If you come any closer I’ll shoot! '''Shawn: '''That’s fine we won’t. ''(Shawn touches Shawn and they create a ray of energy) 'Robber: '''Do not release that! ''(Robber panics and shoots a victim) 'Ashley: '''Do something! I’m not going to let everyone here die! ''(Ashley tackles the robber) 'Shawn: '''Lady, don’t. ''(Shawn slips and the energy ray blasts her and the robber) 'Shawn: '''Oops! '''Spencer: '''Come on! Let’s go! ''(Police arrive) 'Eliza: '''What about the rest of us? '''Spencer: '''Oh that’s right! Shawn help me untie them. '''Shawn: '''Okay! ''(Spencer and Shawn untie them) 'Shawn: '''Alright let’s go! ''(The police rush in) (Shawn’s House) 'Jen: '''So what have you guys been doing lately? '''Spencer: '''Uh mostly homework and stuff like that. '''Shawn: '''Yeah, I’ve been designing… '''Jen: '''You design? And you didn’t tell me. I love designing. '''Shawn: '''Really?!?! I didn’t think anyone liked designing like me. ''(Luke rushes upstairs) 'Luke: '''Guys turn on the TV! '''Shawn: '''Why!?!? '''Luke: '''They are talking about that Joint Duo! '''Spencer: '''Wait what!?! ''(Shawn turns on the TV) 'TV Man: '''And in other news the local bank was robbed but the joint duo came to the rescue. However that rescue went horribly wrong when they got 3 killed. '''Shawn: '''What! That wasn’t their fault they got killed. '''Luke: '''How would you know? '''Shawn: '''Well what kind of super heroes would try to get people killed. '''Luke: '''True, but who knows. I’ve been seeing riots all over town. '''Spencer: '''Riots! What! Why? '''Luke: '''I saw signs say like Leave town Joint Duo and the unhelpful duo. '''Shawn: '''Well that’s rude. '''Jen: '''I would be mad too! They killed 2 innocent people. '''Shawn: '''I don’t know I have to go. '''Spencer: '''Shawn…this is your house where do you have to go? '''Shawn: '''I don’t know somewhere… ''(Downtown New York) 'Bystander #1: '''Go ahead Joint Duo! We don’t need you and your unhelpful help! '''Bystander #2: '''Yeah! You ruined this town! '''Shawn: '''Whoa! Why is everyone mad? '''Bystander #2: '''Did you even turn on the news!?!? They ruined the bank and got 2 people killed. '''Dan: '''Shawn? What are you doing here? '''Shawn: '''I don’t know I just heard about riots going on. '''Dan: '''Yeah we are trying to calm it. You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe. '''Shawn: '''How bad could it be? ''(Gunshot goes off) 'Dan: '''That bad! I have to go check it out. Go home its safe there! ''(Shawn runs home) 'Morgan: '''Shawn!?! '''Shawn: '''I can’t talk now! You need to go home its safe there. '''Morgan: '''Oh? Okay. ''(Spencer’s House) 'Shawn: '''Spencer! Mrs. Cash, have you seen Spencer? '''Sabryna: '''He went looking for you. '''Shawn: '''Oh great! ''(Town Down) 'Spencer: '''Shawn! Where are you? '''Luke: '''Where do you think he went? '''Jen: '''I have no idea! '''Spencer: '''Me either. '''Luke: '''Uh Spencer are you feeling alright your face is turning pale. '''Spencer: '''I don’t know. I feel weak. ''(Spencer falls to the ground) '''Jen: '''Spencer! SPENCER!